Connecting Bodies
by CH0C0LIX
Summary: LXLight. It was a long night before they finally became one.


"You are evil, Yagami-kun," whispered L into Light's ear, on the start of the long night where Light lost his virginity.

Another tiring day after investigations at the headquarters and Light was tired of L, also known as Ryuuzaki, following him around all day, everywhere he goes, even to the men's room. Light's 'Kira' activities were put on hold after he gave up his death note as well as losing his memory on the whole 'Light being Kira' situation. At last L released the handcuffs that kept them 'bound together' together for days. However, with L following Light around like that, he felt as if the cuffs weren't released at all.

As midnight fell, Light climbed into bed, which he shared with L, and wanted to get some rest, to tackle another day of investigations to come. L meanwhile, was munching on his sugar donuts and sweets, as well as a cup of highly-sweetened coffee that didn't taste like coffee anymore.

"Ryuuzaki, you shouldn't eat such sweet foods before you sleep," said Light, who could not stand the sweet smell of L's snack filling the room. However, L ignored Light and continued biting into his sugar donut. "Fine, do what you want," Light sighed as he turned around and fell fast asleep.

Finishing his last two bites, L stared at his empty cup and plate. "I can't sleep now," said L as he turned and looked at Light's sleeping face. "Perhaps I should have some fun first," said L as he switched off the lights.

Light awoke to the creepy feeling of something wet and soft moving on his neck. He couldn't move his hands too. When Light opened his eyes he could only faintly make out the silhouette of L's hair due to the darkness of the room. He found his hands being pressed down on the bed by L's slim, long fingers, and his shirt unbuttoned. He couldn't move his legs too as L was pressing on them with this knees. "Ryu…Ryuuzaki?"

"You are truly evil, Yagami-kun, for making such an angelic face in your sleep that I just can't resist anymore."

Light felt confused, his face turning red. L stopped licking the now thoroughly wet neck and went on to the chest. As he licked the chest and bit on the nipple, Light couldn't help it as his cock stood up. "You became hard just because I licked your chest, huh?" whispered L with a sly smile. "It must be really painful there."

"No! Ryuuzaki, don't!" cried Light as his pants were unzipped. L grabbed Light's part and gently stroked it. Light felt faint. "Stop…Don't…Ah…"

"Do you usually jerk off by yourself, Yagami-kun?"

"Ku…like hell I would! Ah!" Light murmured, while touched by L's cold hands.

"It seems this hole here also needs entertainment," L said as he poked his fingers into Light's ass, his other hand still stroking the part. "Ah…Ah…Ryuu…zaki…Hya!" A series of squishing and squelching sounds, as well as Light's moaning filled the room as L managed to get three fingers in. He felt intense pain going through his ass that he couldn't feel his legs anymore. Suddenly, sticky white liquid squirted out from Light's cock onto L's hands as well as his clothes.

"Well that was quick."

"Please, no more…" begged Light.

L took his fingers out of Light's throbbing ass and unzipped his pants. Light was exhausted from all these and felt limp. Excruciating pain filled Light's ass as he felt something thick penetrating in. L pushed his cock into Light quickly and rhythmically until it was deep inside. "Ah…urgh…no…no more…!" cried Light who was in great pain that he couldn't feel himself anymore. L moved his mouth to Light's, kissing him and sucking his tongue. Light tasted the sugar from L's snack and felt his mind going blank. I'm going to break, thought Light. Suddenly, amidst the pain he was feeling, Light felt traces of pleasure. "Ngh…Ryuuzaki…no…give me more…!"

L thrusted even harder and went deeper into Light, who was at his sexual climax.

More white liquid squirted out of Light as L finally hit his sensitive spot. "Nngh…Ah…" L's white liquid filled Light. "Do you feel good now, Yagami-kun?" L said in his soft whispering voice as he took out his cock from Light, who finally succumbed to his exhaustion from coming twice that he fell asleep immediately.

L got up from bed and went to the glass windows, admiring a panoramic view of the sunrise for awhile before climbing back into bed.

"It seems Yagami-kun won't be waking up for awhile. Perhaps I should go again tonight." L said to himself as he kissed Light on the lips.


End file.
